Rap Battle
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Micky Rose and the Doctor go to a karaoke party, what do you expect?


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Rose, Micky the Idiot and the Doctor walked into Jackie's house where she was holding a big party in her back yard. The Doctor wore his classic black shirt, long leather jacket, jeans and black shoes; Micky wore a white shirt with a red jacket and converse. Rose wore a tight short black dress that had long sleeves and black high heels. She had her hair down and wore smoky eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. When she presented herself to Micky and the Doctor, they both thought that she was stunning. The Doctor smiled and pretended that everything was going to be okay while Micky was speechless.

"We're here!" Rose said opening the backyard door. They had a big backyard, it was at night and the party was presented as a disco with karaoke. Two people were singing horribly to the karaoke and the rest were either dancing or talking to each other. There were foods and drinks laid out on two tables and there were a lot of people there. The Doctor felt uncomfortable and held onto Rose's hand. She smiled at him and gave him a small nudge. Micky gave a little huff and left the Doctor and Rose and started to talk to some random girl, probably trying to make Rose a bit jealous.

_Ha_, the Doctor thought, _Ricky is an idiot_.

"Rose!" Jackie ran up to Rose and gave her a big tight hug. Jackie wore the normal jeans and a shirt, classic Jackie. "You look amazing!"

Rose laughed and held her mother's hands. "Happy birthday, mum." She said and gave her a kiss of her cheek. I nodded in agreement with Rose, Jackie's birthday; he knew that this day would come. My hand slipped into my inner pocket of my jacket and brought out a small box with a little box on the top. "Mum, we got you this." I handed the box to Jackie hoping that she wouldn't give me the death look. Jackie opened the box and looked surprised. Inside the box was a diamond necklace made out of real diamonds but they're not going to tell Jackie that, she will figure it out herself sooner or later.

Jackie, Rose and the Doctor talked for a long time until they heard a familiar voice in the microphone. Micky was rapping a song by Labrinth called: Earthquake. Rose took this by surprise; she's never heard her ex-boyfriend rap before and thought that she never will. When Micky was younger, he used to rap all the time in his room and this is the first appearance of him rapping in front of people. He was competing with the random girl that he was talking before, must've kept talking and got to the point of competing with each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is something they call a ground breaker, now let me apologise for the shirts and the ties for your make up, cause I make you ugly, as you never got, somebody say you better run!" Micky rapped. He was quite good for a boy who used to rap on his own all the time.

"Yeah, we make an earthquake in here . . ." His partner rapped. She wasn't as good as Micky, but you could see that she was trying to make an effort.

When the song ended the scores came up. The machine called the girl a wannabe and Micky a hit artist. The Doctor got interested of how the game works. Some more people challenged Micky and he won nearly all of them. Rose went up on stage and took the microphone from the loser.

"Okay, Micky," She licked her lips with a devilish look on her face. "We're going to sing 'Imperfect is the New Perfect' by Caitlin Crosby"

"But that's too safe for you!" Micky said making everyone gasp with suspense. Rose shook her head. "I think we should go with 'Piece of Me' by Brittney Spears!" Everyone cheered and a video came up behind them, but in front of everyone else. On the video stood Rose in jeans that hugged her thighs then were loose around her claves ankles and a red tight training shirt that only covers the breast. She was only about seventeen or eighteen in the video, maybe younger. Jackie laughed as Rose started to sing her lines because in the video she was dancing to the song. She was dancing like she was Britney Spears and that kind of turned the Doctor on a little, but so much that it'll give him a boner.

"I'm Miss America's dreams since I was seventeen no matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines they still got my picture in the magazine, you want a piece of me?" Rose sang.

As Micky and Rose sang on, people started to cheer for Rose though Micky was just winning. The Doctor glued his eyes to the video taking in her every movement. Once the song was over, the Rose in the video said: "Hi my name is Rose and whoever picked this song I'm going to kill you!" Then Rose in the video smiled and it turned off.

Everyone waited for the results to come up.

"I WON!" Micky bellowed in glee. Rose laughed and clapped for him as he did his victory dance. "Who's next?"

The Doctor looked at the crowd seeing if anyone would challenge him to a sing off.

"I will have a go." The Doctor said jumping onto the stage. He took the microphone from Rose and gave her a smile. "You can pick the song, Micky the idiot."

Micky put on a devilish grin and choose a song called "Without Me" by Eminem. The video started and the Doctor knew that he was going to lose, but with his good memory, he hoped that he's heard this song before and knew the lyrics to it. Micky started rapping the first verse of the song and when he opened his mouth, the Doctor knew the song. It was a song that he used to love when it first came out, it was basically his summer song for the day when he was in America for a mini holiday; of course, the holiday only went for like about ten minutes.

"_Little hellions kids feeling rebellious  
embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
they start feeling like prisoners, helpless,  
'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, polluting the air waves a rebel  
so just let me revel and bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back  
fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna  
enter in and up under your skin like a splinter  
The centre of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me_?" The Doctor rapped. He sounded like he had sung and heard that song for billions of years but in reality he's only heard the song once, twice now. Micky's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe that the Doctor basically owned him with his awesome rapping that he knew that he was going to lose to a nine hundred year old man.

When the results showed, the Doctor had beaten Micky by a long run. The Doctor smiled and jumped off the stage next to Rose.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed, wanna go back now or stay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah let's head." Rose took the Doctor's hand and they walked back with their head held high.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
